


Princess and the Witch

by LittleParasite



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fairy Tales AU, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Widowtracer, other characters will appear later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleParasite/pseuds/LittleParasite
Summary: In a world where Witches and sorcery are the real threat to the royal family, can romance bloom between the princess and the witch?





	1. First Encounter

This idea was something that all the girls at her age love. The idea of a prince charming on his white horse swept them up and rescued them from the witch’s clutch; the dark, villain, evil witch. The ugly witch, the old hag, wearing black cloak, and bad teeth. The little girls’ nightmare, haunted them, captured them, and imprisoned them. 

She never truly met the witch, excepted from the old fairy tales being passed down from generation to generation, and ingrained into the children’s minds. There are so many tales of the evil witch, they got to be true. At the very least, everyone in the royal palace believed them, especially her parents. 

As for the young 16 years old Lena Oxton, she still had no idea what she truly wanted with her life. Unlike all the other girls, she didn’t expect nor wanted anyone to come and pick her up bridal style on their horse. 

If the old fairy tale was any suggestion, the evil witch loved to target princesses, and she was one; born of royal blood from a rich country. Her father and mother were already planning on marry her off to the neighbor prince, Just for that, she rather gets kidnap by a witch instead. 

In the royal family, every of the king and queen’s children were to be cleanse of evilness, to ward off any witch that might brought harm to the family. Being the naughty child that she is, Lena skipped the whole ritual that day. Instead, she snuck off into the forest to climb the trees, an activity that, she was told, “unsuitable” for a princess. It’s not fair, she thought. The princes were allowed to do it just fine, why was she being reprimanded for it. Luckily, Lena was anything but a stickler for rule. 

She took off her shoes, tied the frilly dress above her knees, and climbed.  
Unfortunately, she never really had any climbing practice when she was young. As the branch cracked, and her hand slipped, she fell, she rolled down the hill, and straight into the bush, with spider webs sticking all over her body. 

There, she spotted a lone old cabin in the middle of the forest. Everything seemed to be lifeless here. No sound of bird chirping, no butterflies, no bees, and various lifeforms mysteriously disappeared around the area. It was an eerily quiet atmosphere, when the wind blew and all she could heard were dry leaves dragging itself across the ground. 

Curious as ever, Lena took a tentative step into the threshold.

Spider webs, spider webs…everywhere. One would think no one had clean this place for ages, but the house was spotless. Whoever the owner is, had cleaned the house but carefully avoided these webs. At least now she knew someone was living here, and she trespassed it like some burglar. 

Lena contemplated whether or not she should leave or explore the cabin. It is unbecoming of a princess to break into a villager’s house. She was not someone who abused her authority after all. Who would live alone in this stale-ish place anyway – she mused. 

Lena decided it was not a good idea to stay, she turned around to exit the house, but then she froze. A black silhouette was looking at her from the outside. She couldn’t make out the face, but the shadowy figure was sporting a long coat with a large hood on top of their head. That must be the owner of the house just returned from their leisurely walk. There was no way Lena could justify herself breaking into this person’s house now. 

She stepped outside the house and came face to face with the figure, and she could see the curvy outline form of a woman. Upon closer inspection, the first thing Lena noticed was the woman’s piercing golden eyes, the high cheekbone accentuated her face so well, pale skin, and firm lips that seemed to part a little bit at Lena. 

Awkwardly, she decided to apologize “sorry, I didn’t mean to break in”. 

The woman just stared at her, perhaps it was simply a fragment of her imagination, but she could somehow sense a vague feeling of sinister beneath the air. Didn’t the king put a ‘no trespassing’ rule upon this place? Lena recalled. 

The woman approached her, and it took quite an effort for Lena to not take a step back.  
“Nice to meet you, princess of the West Kingdom” The woman greeted. Her voice was low, sultry, and sent a silver down the princess’s spine, but a hint of bitterness was there. 

Being a princess, from time to time she accompanied her father to greet the citizen on both side of the street. It’s not that much of a surprise when someone in the kingdom recognized her. It’s even better now that she’s no longer considered to be some random burglar. 

“Nice to meet you, umm…miss?”

“It’s Amelie, you can call me Amelie” the name rolled smoothly out of the woman’s lips, and she smiled at Lena.  
Maybe she had been in the palace for too long, maybe it’s because she never really had any worthwhile relationship. Maybe it’s because she was hiding her sexuality from everyone, Amelie was the first woman outside of the palace whom she could talked directly to in this kind of proximity, without any guards pestering her. The woman was truly gorgeous with that smile, and she had to shake herself out of the daze.

“Come inside, have a seat, it had been a while since I have a guest” Amelie offered while she took off her long coat and hanged it on the wall nearby.

Right now is five in the evening, the palace is probably in a chaotic mess when they realized their princess had gone missing. Lena didn’t care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure if anyone did this concept before, but it’s something I think a lot about when I was young, and now I’m sharing it in the form of widowtracer.
> 
> English is not my first language, if you point out my grammar mistake, I can fix some or all of it (depending on the amount of mista


	2. Daydreaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kind comments :>  
> I'm also welcome all the constructive criticism so I can improve as a writer.
> 
> and Happy reading!

Ch 2.

The cabin was dark before, but as the candles all lit up, the inside was quite spacious. She tried not to be intrusive, but it was easy to notice the small amount of wooden furniture around, just two chairs, a small dining table, a small kitchen, a bench, and a closed room. 

Amelie made her a drink from the dark kettle, possibly tea, she slowly picked it up and drank it with no hesitation. In the back of her mind, this woman knew she was a princess, yet she gave this stranger her unconditional trust. Perhaps as a way to celebrate her first friend outside the palace, perhaps it was something else. 

The tea was good, better than any tea being served at the palace. 

“Where did you bought this?” Lena raised up the hot mug. 

“It’s homemade”, Amelie answered, “I often walked around the area to collect leaves…and to take my mind off of things.” 

“It’s really good!” 

“Thank you…if you wanted to, you are always welcome back here again” Amelie offered, her tone was hopeful and hard to turn down, not that she wanted to anyway. 

“I will, if I managed to sneak out of the palace again” 

Speaking of palace, she should head back right now, any longer and the king and queen might send the whole troop to find her. 

“I got to go, thank you for your hospitality and being my first friend outside of the palace.” She paused. “We are friends right?”

“Yes, we are” Amelie whispered. 

Happy with the answer, the princess smiled brightly, she opened the door, said goodbye to Amelie, and found her way back to the palace. 

________________________________________

Lena received a slap from her mother, a slap and a hug.  
She didn’t understand what was going on, but her parents’ faces were grim. Her siblings looked just as confused as she was. Apparently Lena missed the cleansing ritual, big deal, but her parents didn’t think so. 

She got grounded. The palace’s security increased. They told her to stay put until the priest can prepare another ceremony for her. 

How boring. Here she was, sitting near the windowsill, daydreaming about the mysterious woman from yesterday. At some point, she thought about asking her parents regarding the “restricted area”, but as soon as she told them she fell near there, her parents’ faces were so pale that she decided not to mention anything about Amelie. 

You need to have the ritual. They said. We will prepare one again from scratch, two days from now, don’t miss it this time. 

A knock on her door. She was not surprised when Angela’s face showed up, she always did whenever Lena was in trouble. Angela was the palace’s head doctor and a mother figure to all of the princes and princesses. Every of her siblings called her “mom” as a joke, but it sounded truer than calling her own mother “mom”. The queen was not exactly the motherly type, and the king was usually nowhere to be found, with the exception of today when both the king and queen showed genuine concern for her, and it made her a bit happy. 

“You know, your parents were right to be worry” Angela said, a frown on her face. 

“Yeah you said that, but you were never in my position before” Lena mocked. “I went out for a bit and the palace was a mess, I’m sixteen years old!” 

“Things wouldn’t be so serious if you don’t snuck out right on your ritual day, and a few days later, you will have a meeting with our neighbor prince, so behave.” 

Right, the prince, she totally forgot about that. She sat down and did a bad impression of Angela: “Lena, you have to do this, dress like that, impress them, you going to marry our neighbor’s prince, don’t go outside, don’t talk to stranger, don’t get to know people outside of the palace, do you get me? I’m not your mother but I might as well be one.” 

Angela’s face turned annoy, but then it slowly shifted into pity. That was the face Lena disliked seeing the most.  
She wanted to be personal with someone, maybe a hug, an embrace, a conversation with someone about personal things. Amelie’s place was nice and outside of her comfort zone, but she loved it. Here in the palace, nobody wanted to be personal with the princess. Perhaps Angela was the closest person to her in this place, but she was still not something the princess truly yearned for. 

“I want to sleep” Lena said. “You should go.” 

With a sigh, Angela stepped out. “Good night Lena, and remember, everything your parents did, it was for your sake.”

“Goodnight Dr. Ziegler.” 

Angela spared one last look at Lena before she carefully closed the door.

With that, Lena closed her eyes, and she dreamed about the woman, a pale woman in black coat, with long dark hair and piercing golden eyes. Lena stood across the woman and thought to herself. It didn’t feel like a dream. 

________________________________________

As soon as she woke up, brushed her teeth and washed her face, Lena headed straight to the Royal library, being grounded be damn. The big place had all kind of books from all over the world. Anyone related to the royal family can hang out in here. 

She hoped to find any information regarding the ‘restricted area’, and perhaps about Amelie.  
She searched, and searched, and searched. Then when she was tired, she went back to the small comfy set of chair to think about that person again. Before her thought wandered off to the dark hair woman, a voice jolted her up. 

“Wow Lena, it’s rare to see you in here!”

Lena recognized the voice as none other than Lucio, her second eldest brother. He might not look like it, but the one in front of her was the biggest bookworm among all the siblings. 

Just then, a lightbulb lit up in her head. 

“Lucio!” She exclaimed “Do you know anything about the restricted area?” 

Lucio paused. “Why are you suddenly have an interest in that?” 

“You know how I fell near there from yesterday? I am curious why is the area off limit” 

Her brother’s body language gone uncomfortable, and she started to wonder, was she the only one being left out of the loop since she was the youngest? 

“Lucio?” 

“Oh sorry, it is something you will know once you are done with the cleansing ritual, mother said not to tell you.” 

So it is not about her being the youngest. 

She didn’t think she could wait until tomorrow for the ritual to start. Plus, Lucio was not a blabbermouth when it came to the king and queen, if they requested something to be kept a secret, he was the last person to tell anyone. 

Then, her thought headed toward the foolish category. Maybe if I ask Amelie, she’ll tell me. 

Amelie was her first friend outside of the palace, and she is living right in the area. The perfect person to ask. The problem was how to get outside of the palace again and get back immediately without her parents find out. Maybe her first escape from yesterday made her bold, or she just wanted an excuse to see that woman again. 

“Lucio, as I recalled, you often snuck out at night through the servant area, what were you doing there?”

If he was uncomfortable before, he was now fluster. 

“What!? Uh…How do you know about that?”

“Please, you thought you were discreet, but I am a night owl. It took me longer to sleep compared to our other siblings, it didn’t help when I can hear the giggle of another person whom you happened to bring home.” 

“Ahhh!” Now he got really bright red. “What else did you heard!?”

“Nothing else, why?” 

“Nothing!” She could see the visible sigh of relief on him, a part of her wanted to ask, the other part told her it was better if she remained oblivious. 

“Look Lucio, I don’t care what you did during those nights, but I just wanted to ask if you know a way to sneak outside of the palace”

“Oh was that all you wanted?” He got right back to his composed self “I don’t really mind telling you, as long as you keep it a secret.”

“Oh please, a secret route outside the palace? I’ll die before I expose it, beside, I didn’t tell anyone about your night adventure, that’s trustworthy enough no?” 

Pleased with her answer, he happily gave out the secret passage way, Lucio said it used to belong to one of the old servant who needed it to sneak out to visit his sick sister. The palace was not exactly tolerant toward that sort of thing. Lucio happened to spot him but decided to spare the guy several days of unofficial vacation. 

Lena said goodbye to her brother before heading back to her room, Angela was not here. Perfect.

She was born in the palace, and despite the strict security, there were always loophole to sneak around. Usually the place with the least guards was the servant area, and the best time was in the dark morning, not too dark for stricter guards, but not too early so most people were still asleep. 

At 4 AM, Lena snuck into the servant area, stole some extra clothes from the laundry room and passed through the kitchen that led out the garden. 

This is the part only Lena and her closest sibling Lucio knew about. The outside garden had a tunnel passage that can led directly to the marketplace’s river. The tunnel got covered by dead grasses. Lena climbed down the tunnel’s staircase. She was hit with a strong smell of underground sewer. She half-breathed, half covered her nose until she finally got out of the place. 

“And I’m out!” Lena excitedly said as she mentally wished the tunnel’s scent won’t stick on her when she meets Amelie again. 

The trip was short, here she was, back to that same place. Excepted this time, she saw a lot of guards patrolled around the area. Her parents were probably behind this, but why is the question. Before she attempts to sneak around the guards, a hand clamped on her mouth, and dragged her into a bush behind several big trees. A sense of dread hit her. 

She tried to scream and scratch the cool hand away, a “shhh” was heard before she realized the culprit was none other than Amelie.


End file.
